Eternally Forgotten
by AbbadonEternal
Summary: A continuation of the series following Bloody Valentine. Schuyler has been on the path to Alexandria when something forces her to return to New York and her beloved. Yet, even in the place she loves, the clock is ticking...
1. Chapter 1

For those of you wondering, I will be posting more chapters as I write them. I appreciate all your reviews and would love to hear your comments. All Blue Bloods characters and storyline belong to the wonderful Melissa De La Cruz. Let's hope the series never ends.

~Sarah

Schuyler walked into the Perry Street apartment after about 2 years of keeping away. It was empty and silent without an occupant. She smiled, thinking about how much things had changed in the time away, of her and Jack's bonding, and of Jack coming to New York to finally free them of Mimi. Her smile dropped as she thought about Jack's absence in her life for many weeks. Surely he would be done with Mimi by now? Surely they hadn't captured him... A tear rolled down her cheek. What if, despite their vows, he had returned to his long beloved Mimi?

She shook the thought from her head. He couldn't; the bond wouldn't allow it. Their love had been tested and tried, and had survived intact. But old worries always died hard for Schuyler.

She crossed the room, brushing the curtains aside as she looked out at the street below. The streets were slow this late at night. She saw a lone black limousine pull into the parking lot, with laughing girls piling out in their Prom-night finery. For a second, she wished she were one of them; one of the seemingly simple humans with so little to worry about. One of the humans who didn't have to watch their backs every second. Instead, she was back in New York, to the only safe house she could think of. The apartment seemed the only place where the venators could not find her. It was the only place she could think of to heal, and then maybe she could continue her work in Alexandria. If only Jack were here...

_ Why do you doubt me, my love?_

Schuyler turned sharply from the curtains, searching the dark for the eyes she could feel on her. Her heart beat furiously in her chest. It was another trick, another invasion into her mind. It had to be.

_Why must you continue to risk yourself?_

"Have you any idea how important you are to me?" He stepped out from behind the wall of the small kitchenette, his vibrant green eyes piercing her deep into her heart.

"Jack!" she choked out, taking in his perfect blond hair, his lean, strong body. She felt her own weak body waver against the wall. She was going to faint.

Jack Force was at her side before she could even slip an inch, pulling her against him and cradling her in his arms. He was so warm, so strong compared to her. She wasn't worthy. She was a half-blood. Just a girl clinging to the world that he had been part of for millennia. She couldn't even stay on her feet long enough to greet her love, her bondmate…pathetic.

_Stop._

The command rang though her head, with all the force of the eternal Abbadon behind it. She gasped, but welcomed the invasion, letting herself slip into blackness as Jack laid her gently on the couch, whispering to her as she dreamt.

When she awoke the room was warm, and a smoky scent filled the air. She twisted beneath the blankets that lay atop her small frame to look at the fire lit beside her. It reminded her of the long nights lying beside it in Jack's arms. But Jack hadn't been hers then. Now they were one. She would never fall apart so long as he was beside her.

A warm hand lay against her cheek. She turned to gaze into Jack's smiling eyes, and reached to hold the hand he held on her cheek.

_You are not well._

He spoke kindly through the glom, but his face hardened as her took in her pale face, her weak grasp.

"Its nothing." she spoke quietly, as if speaking was too much for her.

"Tell me who has done this to you." he knelt on his knees by her head, hands

skimming along her neck.

"Jack," Schuyler stopped his hands with her own."There's nothing you can do. We just have to wait until it runs out."

"Until what-" he stopped short, as Schuyler twisted her neck towards him. There, nestled just out of sight at the base of her neck, were two jagged puncture wounds. Jack's face darkened as he read the story from her mind. "I should never have left you. If he -if _it_- weren't dead, I swear I'd-" he stopped again when he saw Schuyler wince. She grabbed his fist and unclenched it with hers.

"Please Jack. Don't blame yourself." She couldn't bear to let him feel her pain. She remembered that night all too vividly...

**She walked through the streets of Paris as though she had spent her life there, when really, it had only been a few nights. She was renting a small apartment on the outskirts of the city, out of site of any ****prying eyes****. **

**On the flight to Alexandria, Schuyler had come across a peculiar message in one of Lawrnce's Journals. All it was was an address, really. **

**Comédie Française**

**Anyone who was fluent in French or even just familiar with Paris knew of the theatre. Schuyler had actually attended a performance there, once, as a child with Cordelia. It was a beautiful structure, and was massive. The address was written on the page referring to the Gate of Alexandria. Schuyler had immediately headed to Paris, only to find that the only enmortal Blue Blood performer Jacqueline Fraia had disappeared. Once again, she had hit a dead end. Of course, she had other things to worry about.  
><strong>

**They had been on her trail since the beginning. Rouge bounty hunters traced her steps, waiting to reap the enormous award Mimi Force had promised for her capture. But Jack had seen to it that she would be protected, and for a while after he left her for New York, she was safe. She began the search for the Gates again, almost forgetting the constant danger she was in.  
><strong>

_**It shouldn't be this easy.**_** Schuyler thought as she walked down the cool streets that evening. Something hung in the air... If only she could put her finger on it...**

**A bag swung from her arm as her heels clacked on the pavement. Schuyler hadn't been able to resist the beautiful black 80's-style boots she'd seen in the window of a local boutique. After buying them from a more than friendly vendor, she couldn't resist putting them on immediately. Her old shoes were tucked safely in the bag at her side.**

**Schuyler breathed in the fresh air around her, happy to be in Paris. She hadn't been experiencing any tremors or illness, largely due to what Dr. Pat had said was nearness to her own kind. It was risky, but Schuyler couldn't resist the chance to be in the City of Lights. Even if it meant more risk of running into members of the European coven.**

**As she stepped into the dingy apartment building, she checked her mail cubby on the wall. There was nothing but a lone cobweb to greet her. She sighed. If only Oliver were here…maybe then Jack's absence wouldn't sting so badly. But no, that was selfish. Oliver deserved better. She rounded the corner onto the fraying-carpeted steps that led up to her small one-room home. Despite everything, it was nice to have a place of her own.**

**"Going up, Miss?" a man called behind her as she began the long trek up the stairs to her crowded room.  
><strong>

** She turned, half expecting the smiling face of another tenant, his eyes gave the boy away. They moved with an inhuman quickness, something only another vampire would be able to detect. Schuyler didn't like to judge, but other vampires were rare here, and this one didn't look like the typical Parisian...  
><strong>

** "Why?" Schuyler asked, brushing her long hair into a quick ponytail and out of her face. She tensed her legs, preparing for a chase if it came. She was fast, and if she could make it past him down the stairs before he tried anything...  
><strong>

** "No reason." She looked quickly into his eyes over her shoulder. The boy had the steely face of a fighter, but with his chestnut hair and dark brown eyes, Schuyler didn't feel threatened by him in the slightest. As soon as his eyes met hers, the feeling intensified. She turned, wondering why she was even weary of this harmless boy in the first place.  
><strong>

** "Just worried about someone like you being all alone." he said quietly, letting his words float into her mind, " You never know who could be waiting for you." he took a step off the stairs and she followed, mesmerized by the way his eyes swirled into hers.  
><strong>

** Someone like you...Schuyler tried to grasp the words in her head, but they kept slipping through her fingers like sand on the beach. Nothing but his eyes held meaning.  
><strong>

** He led her to a little hall under the stairs. It was filled with cleaning supplies that looked untouched. And judging by the dust compiled everywhere they probably hadn't been used for years; if ever.  
><strong>

** Schuyler waded through her mind, reaching for something that pulled at her memory, but all she could think of were his eyes...his brown eyes. They never broke contact with hers, even as he reached to hit a light switch...  
>Lights...Schuyler thought. But she didn't need lights, she should be able to see him with the illuminata...<br>**

** Suddenly Schuyler's thoughts broke free. She whirled on him, the silver blood who had dared to bind her mind. She already knew the incantation that would trap him, make him unable to move so she could escape. She opened her mouth, focusing on the electric candelabra fastened on the wall just above his head.**

** Schuyler wasn't going to fall under his spell again.  
><strong>

** Just as she opened her mouth, he lunged for her, landing a blow on her arm that would have broken it had she been human. But Schuyler was strong.**

** She parried his attack with a kick to his shins, and she turned to run as he doubled over.  
><strong>

** She fled down the hall and out a back door, moving like a blur through the little garden. She stopped as she turned onto a normally crowded street, ducking into a doorway to catch her breath. She searched the glom for any feel of her pursuer but found none. It was as though he hadn't even tried...  
><strong>

** "Ahh, there you are." a shadow appeared in front of her, blocking her only escape, "the only half-blood known to the world of vampires" **

** It was an older man, dressed in a faded black uniform that matched his jet black hair. "Don't bother trying a spell. Your parlor tricks won't help you escape me."  
><strong>

** She looked at him, trying to calculate any number of escapes. All were worthless. She could see the ring of silver around his eyes, and she tried to move as far away as possible in the infinitely small space. A wall pushed down on her mind, sapping her of any energy or ability to escape. The Silver Blood held her mind in his, and Schuyler fought to keep him out. If only she had taken a familiar, then she might be strong enough.**

** If only Jack were here. The twin angel of the apocalypse would destroy the demon in an instant. She couldn't help feeling a tinge of abandonment. But now was not the time for self-pity.  
><strong>

** "If you harm me, I will make sure you regret it." Schuyler hissed as fiercely as she could manage.  
><strong>

** The creature laughed, letting his features blur and change before her, as much as to scare her as for show. Schuyler could feel bile begin to rise in her throat.**

** "Such strength...I've had every type of blood known to this earth, but never have I tasted the blood of a Halfling like you..." he leaned toward Schuyler, who's eyes were widened in horror. He wanted more than just her blood; he wanted her soul. Another immortal soul lost to the depths of hell in his being. **

** She screamed, letting it echo through the night. His teeth flashed as he leaned toward her, elongated canines resting at her throat. She struggled, but she was no match for his inhuman strength. He pinned her to the wall. She felt a fire surge through her as his fangs pierced her vein. This was nothing like being familiar to Jack...this was wrong. Every ounce of her protested to the intrusion, until she thought the pain would make her pass out. She flailed, hearing the souls that were trapped inside the demon, and was sucked into oblivion.  
><strong>

** A familiar can only be one vampire's - and she was Jack's.  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had woken up lying on the cold stone stoop, feeling too weak to move. There, a few feet away lay the man. His eyes stared into the empty air, never to see again.

"You could've died." Jack stared at Schuyler once she had filled him in on the rest. "I swear to you Schuyler, I will destroy them." Jack's face showed no sign of the gentle, cautious boy she knew. All that was there was the vengeful mask of Abbadon.  
>"He's dead Jack, and I'm alive." Schuyler closed her eyes and leaned against his warm chest on the couch.<p>

"Have you fed since?" he looked at her carefully, Abbadon vanishing in an instant, obviously guessing her answer from her face; or her mind. "You must take a familiar. This is not a game Schuyler. Your vampire being will keep you alive, but just barely. I will not have you fall into eternal slumber."

_ I will not lose you._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I admit, I do feel a little bad about how long it took me to put this chapter up, and I know it's a bit short, but I'm trying to hurry the beginning along. The storyline gets more exciting as it goes on, and I keep wanting to start in on the middle right away, so I apologize if this is short. Chapter 3 is on the way! :) Thanks for the reveiws. If everyone left one, I would be eternally grateful.

Thanks!

~Sarah

* * *

><p>Jack had left early that morning, having made her promise to rest. She gave in easily, being incredibly tired and weak. The second she saw his blond head duck out the door and into the bustling city, Schuyler had fallen asleep.<p>

This time when she awoke on the coach, something was different. Schuyler sat up quickly, her head rushing, and took a few seconds to breath before looking around.  
>Nothing had changed. She was in the Perry Street apartment lying before the familiar hearth. The air was warm and the windows emitted a soft, afternoon light. The room was blissfully quiet.<p>

Schuyler stood up, shaking off the blankets and walking around the room. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten there, why she was so alone. It was as though she had no memory of the last few weeks.

She was utterly alone.

Her head spun, and she quickly grabbed the counter in the small kitchenette to keep herself from falling. She didn't understand what was happening, where she was...

Schuyler's eyes watered as her body rejected a breath of air. She gasped as she sank to the floor. _What is wrong with me?_ She tried to quiet her chattering teeth, to slow her shaking by pulling her arms tightly around herself. Dark shadows skittered across the edges of her vision, and Schuyler pulled her head to the floor against the cool linoleum. She tried to calm herself, but she couldn't shake the sensation that something was very, very wrong.

A tremor ripped through her body, and she felt her mind screaming through the bond. It was as though someone was there, pulling her along like a puppet. She tried to push it back, tried to fight it, but bonds held her back to tight. There was a voice in the darkness of the glom, but all that could be made out were curses. Schuyler saw a dark shape, bright as a star, moving towards her through the darkness. A Gate loomed up before her that was surrounded by thick walls of stone. The shape came into focus, and Schuyler saw the Morningstar for what he was: a beautiful, powerful creature. Every part of her body yearned to bow, while the remnants of her mind fought against him.

Lucifer smiled at her, gleaming white teeth reflecting against the darkness in his eyes. Then suddenly she saw herself, chained against a different Gate, a long time ago. Abaddon was there fighting for her life, fighting the man with the glorious light. Then she remembered his words, "The daughters of the light are not for the likes of you Abbadon." And the creature tore after him, a fury of horns and black wings. Distress consumed her.

They were taunting her, using her memories against her through the Glom. She felt through the darkness with all the energy she had left. At first nothing changed, all she could see was Mimi's anguished face, watching as the Venator Kingsley sacrificed himself for his race. But something wasn't right in the picture….It almost looked like Azrael, an Angel of the Apocalpse, was _crying…_

Then Schuyler smelled the sweet scent of French rolls, a favorite of hers, and it all came rushing back. The darkness faded slowly from around her, the deep voiced stopped murmuring in her ears. She was suddenly back in the apartment, back in a place where she was safe.

She remembered her loneliness; the silver blood attack; Jack's arrival. She remembered their brief but blissful morning. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten. It had to be a side effect of the Silver Blood venom fighting her body, trying to seize control. Yet even knowing the cause, Schuyler couldn't help but be terrified. For those few brief moments, Schuyler had forgotten part of her life. She had forgotten a part that included Jack, who was her life now. She had been forced into the glom against her will, and had watched a memory as though she were just a spectator. Losing control like that terrified her. She pushed the incident from her mind, only to discover that she was still shaking. She took a few deep breaths and sat up.

Crawling into a seat at the table, Schuyler straightened her clothes and stared at her reflection in the shining metal of the stove. She had changed since she'd last had the chance to glimpse her reflection. Her skin seemed tauter, thinner somehow. It was as though her body was fighting against her, trying to force her out

She ran her fingers through her tangled black hair, pinched her cheeks in a vain attempt to bring color to her ceaselessly pale skin. The gray sweater she wore hung from her, black leggings becoming loose. No matter what she did, it was as though she were ill. It had only gotten worse in the 3 days it took her to make it to New York.

At first, it had only been weakness that followed her though the airport and unto the plane. But soon after, Schuyler had lost the desire to eat. When she forced herself to, it often didn't stay in her for very long. Now her "illness" was getting to the point where she could only stand for very limited periods of time without falling. It was becoming more and more difficult for Schuyler to convince herself that things were going to be ok.

Schuyler reached for the bag of fresh rolls on the table, smiling when she saw Jack's handwriting etched across a scrap of paper taped to the fork sitting next to them. She reached for it immediately, glad to have anything from Jack to distract her. It made her feel a little better to know he was still caring for her, even when he had his own life to worry about. Opening the note, Schuyler read:

**_ For a sleeping angel. _**

Schuyler couldn't help but grin at the note. He was more an angel than she. By now he would be continuing his quest to free them of Mimi. He hadn't had the chance to give her any details, but he had told her not to worry; he would be back in the evening. He had said that she should remain hidden for the time being, and Schuyler had no intention of doing anything to expose them, but she felt she had to help. She had to do something to save herself from the darkness she could feel pressing down on her.

When she had finished eating the incredibly wonderful rolls (he had even managed to get them from the bakery Schuyler had always been fond of), Schuyler went into the bedroom to open her unpacked suitcase. Inside was a cute black jacket that Schuyler had gotten in Paris, and she quickly buttoned it up and headed for the door. She tried not to feel guilty as she turned the key to lock the apartment behind her. She had promised Jack she would rest, and she had. She hadn't said anything about staying in until his return…but she worried that he would be angry with her.

She shook her head as she walked into the early spring sunlight. She would deal with Jack later. Right now, she had a conduit to find.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, there's not much to say this time. I just want to let everyone know that I LOVE all the reviews and am looking forward to many, many more. ;) I appreciate all, good and bad.

This week's chapter came late because I'm paranoid and want to give you something of good quality, even if it's a bit short. School's still on for me and I'm dealing with last-minute exams, so bear with me. My summer chapters are generally quite a bit longer.

Cheers to summer!

**~Sarah**

* * *

><p>Mimi Force stalked off the boat that had taken her into Alexandria, signally a deckhand to set her suitcases on the dock. It had been a rough ride, first with leaving New York in a rush to fly to Cairo, then locating the first available boat to Alexandria along the Nile.<p>

Mimi had missed this place, despite the memories it brought back. Almost everywhere she looked there were memories waiting to bombard her, and almost all of them involved her twin. She could remember when the pyramids were freshly built, not just looming monuments to the past. She remembered when she had last ridden down the Nile, on a much smaller, delicate boat crafted from reeds and expensive woods hauled across seas by the sweat of traders and slaves. She had relished the heat of the sun on her back as she watched the gentle water, the same sun she could feel now. She could almost feel the heat of the hand in hers, the eternal heat and passion of Abbadon.

Mimi shook her head. He was no longer hers, even if she had wanted him. Those memories were long gone; just another pointless life lived doing her duty. Now she was free. She was free to shake the dust from her feet and become who she knew she could be. After all, she was Azreal; Abbadon had always been her weakness. Now he was no longer. He could run after the spineless daughters of light as much as he wanted now. Mimi wouldn't be there to save him this time. It was only a matter of time before he came back to her.

When he did, she would be ready.

"Miss, is there somewhere I can take your bags? A, uh, hotel?" the man's stifled English woke Mimi from her reverie. The dirty deckhand had her bags on a cart behind him, and he was staring at her with a hand out to her, obviously waiting to be tipped. Mimi rolled her eyes and handed him twenty American dollars. She hadn't had time to exchange it for pounds.

"Take it to the Four Seasons San Stefano." Mimi ordered him, pulling her glasses back over her eyes. She may be on a mission to save Kingsley from the deepest circle of Hell, but that didn't mean she couldn't spend her down time in opulence.

"Yes ma'am." The man tipped his head to her and began loading it on to a bus pulled up next to the dock. Mimi took one last doubtful look at the man, knowing her luggage would probably be damaged by the time it made it to the hotel. Where was that conduit when she needed him? She wasn't used to taking care of minuscule details on her own. She was Mimi Force. She had much bigger things to deal with than luggage.

Walking down the warm stone sidewalk, Mimi hailed a cab. The people around her gave her strange looks, as though it were so obvious she were from New York. But then again, people looked at her wherever she went. These were just another version of the paparazzi that usually followed her around. The tabloids at this very moment had at least nine articles about her ruined "Wedding" and how she was on extended vacation from the spotlight to "escape it all."

The failed bonding, despite there being a very strict guest list, hadn't escaped the notice of the public. It was another scandal, and another hit to Mimi. The Conspiracy had covered it up well as some sort of prank, but the truth never failed to stab at Mimi every time she saw her face in the bonding dress plastered across a magazine. All she could ever see were Kingsley's eyes, holding hers as he sacrificed himself for them all. She had been about to choose him, to forsake Jack and everything she was when the Silver Bloods had attacked. Then that annoying half-blood Schuyler had shown up, and suddenly Jack was running from the altar after Schuyler, and she was running into the Glom after Kingsley. Jack had saved his love, but she hadn't been able to save hers.

Azrael wasn't used to feeling cheated. Jack was lucky she had chosen to go on this quest. She knew she should've waited to finish him in New York, but part of her wanted to drag it out. Mimi had already planned it out, and she intended things to go her way this time.

The ancient city flowed by the window as Mimi was left alone with her thoughts. She watched all the beautiful theatres and shops pass slowly by. Some were old; some were new- and many held buried memories in them. All of them could hold the key, but Mimi had no idea where to start. If she were going to save Kingsley, she would have to start working.

All she knew was that the _subvertio_ didn't destroy the immortal soul. It just trapped it to be played with by demon's will. She would have to journey into hell to get the immortal out, but getting out wasn't Mimi's problem; getting in was. The Gates of Hell were lost to her memory, and to Michael. The former lieutenant of the Morningstar hadn't been trusted with that information.

The Hazard-Perry boy was going to e-mail her some repository files before he left New York to come aid her. She had left specific instructions for the conclave in her absence. They were to focus on rebuilding the Coven by establishing new connections with old members, and deal with the steady flow of Blue Bloods relocating to the New York area. The Silver Blood threat was thick in the air, and they had begun to drift together. Things were starting to look more and more like how the battle had begun in Rome. She would have to finish this mission before any further panic could stir. She was Regis for a reason, and she would not be returning home empty handed. And when she did, Jack would be there.

That was the last thing she had entrusted Oliver to tie up. She didn't have time to wait in New York for the Venators. Oliver had to make sure they knew to hold Jack for her return. Her instructions for his capture were very specific. Jack would not be returning to his beloved half-blood, wherever she was.

Part of her knew she had left New York to avoid seeing her twin-to avoid what she had to do. But if destroying Jack was what Mimi needed to clear her mind and obey the code, she would do it. He had chosen his path and now she had chosen hers. Too long had Jack struggled against her. Azreal would be prevalent in the end.

The cab pulled into the parking lot, and Mimi opened the cab door with a bounce in her step. Yes, things would soon be back to normal. Things would soon be _better_ than normal.

Handing the driver a few bills, Mimi shouldered her purse and walked through the open door to the massive building. It was a building of extravagant opulence: Just the way she liked it.

* * *

><p>Up in her suite, Mimi opened the bay windows to let in the salty Mediterranean sea breeze. She pulled her robe tighter around her as she stared out at the darkening horizon. It was a view she had seen many times in her past, and it strengthened her to feel the energy of life in the air. This was the Alexandria she remembered. Even with the beautiful library and much of the ancient city long gone in ashes, this view had stayed the same; barely changed by the tests of time.<p>

The first strains of a Nickleback song broke the silence in the air, and Mimi turned to her cell phone on the nightstand. It was a text from Oliver.

_I have her._

He had _her_? Mimi stared at those three words on her cell phone, her mind racing as she asked herself _who?_

But she already knew. This was too good to be true. Never had she thought things would go this well; She almost didn't regret having to change her plans. There were only two people Mimi would care to be bothered about who were still standing on Earth.

She smiled, clicking the phone off and walking back towards the windows. Now things were starting to go her way.

Oliver had caught her Schuyler Van Alen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm a terrible person for not posting sooner. It would drive me nuts to wait two weeks for one chapter. But, exams, exams. I'm officially done with HS. It's really weird for me to know I'm not going back. I'm even starting to feel old. Does anyone even read these little beginning notes on my chapters?

I'm very proud of my 3.9 right now. -that's why I didn't have time to post haha.

Thanks again for all the reviews! Here's a longer chapter as a thank you. :)

~Sarah

* * *

><p>Schuyler wasn't used to using the intercom at the massive metal gates to the Hazard-Perry estate, yet she couldn't think of anywhere else to start her search for her lifelong friend. So as she walked up to the buzzer, and reached out to hold down the circular button, Schuyler couldn't help but feeling out of place. Normally Oliver would be by her side, laughing with her over some hilarious incident at the Met, or back at Duchesne. The very fact that he wasn't beside her made her second guess coming here. She wasn't sure if it would be right to involve him, especially after everything she'd put him through. He may be cured of his familiar-induced love for her, but that didn't mean he didn't still care for her. He would insist on helping her, and in this situation, he would be putting himself at risk. And Schuyler wasn't sure she was selfish enough to ask that of him again.<p>

Schuyler paused as she looked up at the beautiful mansion before her. She had always felt welcome there before, and yet it somehow appeared distant to her now, as though she had never spent long hours inside its carved wooden doors building blanket tents and reading by flashlight. The cool stone pillars that framed the doorway seemed bare to her now, as though they had never been part of her past. Even the flowers along the sidewalk seemed unwelcoming to her now. Schuyler knew it wasn't right to have come here. It had been a long time since she had asked for Oliver's help, and she wasn't sure it was right for her to ask it now.

"Are you just gonna stand there like that, or am I going to have to drag you inside myself?" A playful, boyish voice spoke behind her. Schuyler whirled around at the familiar sound, heart skipping a beat. There, leaning against the stone pillar across from her, was her former best friend and Conduit, Oliver Hazard-Perry. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her, and within a split second, she had bounded over to him and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug. At least it should've been a bone-crushing hug. All Schuyler could manage was a weak squeeze.

"Ollie!" Schuyler said as she embraced her friend. "I'm so happy to see you." She pulled away from him as he smiled back at her, loping an arm around her waist like old times.

"I'm pretty happy myself." He laughed, "I kind of expected you to be in Egypt or something by now." Oliver's kind eyes took in Schuyler's lean body, her dim and faded face. Almost instantly his smile vanished, and his arm tightened a bit around her. "What's wrong? And tell me the truth Sky." He gave her a hard stare, and Schuyler's earlier hesitation vanished as she looked into the worried face of her best friend.

"I was hoping you could tell me." She pulled him down onto the sidewalk beside her, suddenly unable to stand despite his supporting arm. Then she repeated the story for him just as she had for Jack, and watched his growing horror, then rage, as she finished telling it. "I was hoping you would know what I should do to reverse the Silver Blood's effects. I keep waiting for my body to recover, but all it seems to be doing is growing weaker. When I woke up this morning, I couldn't remember anything about the last week. It was like part of my life had just disappeared. I never want that to happen again." Tears began to gather behind Schuyler's eyelids as she fought for control. By herself, she could ignore everything that had happened, everything that _was_ happening. But with Oliver, she was forced to face it. She had to, if she wanted to survive.

"It won't Sky. We'll fix it." Oliver looked at her until she opened her eyes. Then he stood up and started to pull her to her feet.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She protested as he pulled her over to the town car parked on the street in front of his home. Its sleek black surface shone in the early-evening sun. Oliver held the door to the passenger seat open as he ushered her inside, and closed it without a word. Then he walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"We're taking you to see my Aunt." He said finally with a tight look.

"Ollie! I can't go to see her. What if someone sees?" Oliver's Aunt was a red blood, but also the most trusted Blue Blood doctor In New York. She had helped Schuyler during the early stages of her transformation, and Oliver trusted her, just like Schuyler trusted her. But that didn't change the fact that every blue blood in the conclave knew her, and Schuyler couldn't afford anyone catching sight of her. She already had enough problems without Venators breaking down her door.

"We'll just make sure no one sees you." He gave her a tight smile as the car started to roll forward.

"You make it sound so easy." Schuyler rolled her eyes.

"It is. Just change your features like you did before, back when I was hiding you here in New York last year." Schuyler remembered what he spoke of. When she had been on the run from the Conclave with Oliver to escape the judgment for allegedly murdering her grandfather, Oliver had forced her back to New York when her body began to fail from being so far away from her people. She had used the things Lawrence had taught her to change her features enough to be unrecognizable. But even then, it had been hard. All she had been able to manage was an older, more warped version of herself.

"I'm too weak Oliver. " Schuyler thought back to that morning, about how she had been pulled into the glom against her will, and then had to escape. "I can barely even come out of the glom on my own. I'm too weak…" she let her words trail off as she looked at her fragile body. She had always thought of herself as strong, but lately, her strength always seemed to fail her.

"Sky…" Oliver stopped until she raised her eyes to his, "You're going to have to try. Just for a little bit. The only thing you have to deceive is the camera over the entrance. After that, everything will be fine. I promise."

"I don't know Oliver…how can you even be sure there isn't going to be someone inside who will recognize me?" she doubted she could do it, but if he thought she could, she would at least have to try. But then, if she did make it past, she'd have to run the risk of overlapping with someone else's appointment.

"No one will be inside. It's a Sunday," Oliver tapped his watch, keeping one hand on the wheel. "and it's after hours." It was nearly six o'clock. No wonder it looked so dark outside the lightly tinted windows.

She had to admit, he had a point. The risk of anyone seeing her was very low, if only she could make it past the camera. With her long black hair and striking face, she would be instantly recognizable. But if she walked in with a completely different face, her long dark hair and withered build wouldn't cause anyone to even bat an eyelash. She'd just be another face; No one of importance.

"I'll try." Schuyler began to concentrate inwardly, pulling all her energy to this one task.

"That's my girl." Oliver smiled at her, and focused back on the road.

Only a few minutes later, Schuyler was standing outside 's office, bearing a very tenuous hold on new face, her hair pulled up high into a bun behind her. Oliver waved at her from the car, signaling her to go in. She smiled ruefully at him once more before she swung open the glass doors and walked inside the office building.

It was dark and empty inside, and she didn't even see a camera. Schuyler walked past the barely used receptionist's desk and up the flight of stairs to the second floor where Dr. Pat's office was. Just as she had been expecting, everything about the room had changed.

Gone were the colorful rugs and upholstered furniture that had last adorned the room. It was changed to a fashionably sterile version of an Old English sitting room. The shining oak floor boards echoed against her heels as she walked to the center of the room. Maple paneling hung off the long, clean walls, and a large old dining table served as the tabletop to hold fashion magazines for waiting patients. If not for them, Schuyler would have doubted being in Dr. Pat's office at all.

Maybe Oliver was wrong, Schuyler thought as she looked around the dark room. No one was there, and it looked more deserted than Cordelia's old mansion along the river. The faux oil-lights hanging from the ceiling were dark, and the buzz of the air conditioning was the only sound to be heard.

Schuyler saw something move from the corner of her eye, through the dense frosted class that led to the examination room. She set out toward it, turning the handle in hopes the Doctor was there after all. Schuyler could only go on this weak for so long.

The door opened in without her even leaning against it, and Schuyler stepped into the room. But it wasn't Dr. Pat's friendly face that smiled back at her, it was the shining edge of a venator's sword.

Schuyler gasped as it lightly grazed her neck, barely drawing blood before she could slip away back out into the waiting room. The venator followed, holding his weapon aloft in front of her, backing Schuyler into a wall.

He was no one Schuyler had seen before, but there was something about him that caused Schuyler to shrink back before she could even begin to have thoughts of fighting. Somehow, she didn't think she'd win against that blade in her current state, and the enchantments around the room wee waiting to destroy anyone who tried to break out. They were humming in her ears, taunting her. She was trapped.

"_Aperio!" _the man commanded, in a voice that thundered through the glom. His dark brown eyes sunk into her as her commanded her body. The mess of black hair over his handsome face shifted as he drew back to study her. Schuyler had nothing to offer against his command, so she lat it take her, knowing full well that her new face hadn't been much of a disguise to begin with. The only path now would be to fight.

Schuyler felt her face shift back to its rightful place at the command, and with it, her strength. She sagged against the wall as the weight of her body pulled her down. She tried to reach for her sword, but memories evaded her, and she had a difficult time remembering where she put it.

Immediately, the Venator lowered his sword. He stepped back, giving her room to breathe.

"So it is you after all amico." The man said in perfect English untainted by the Italian accent laced throughout. He stared down at her, somehow looking doubtful. Though Schuyler had no idea what he had to be doubtful about. It was obviously her. She could barely summon up the strength to respond to him, and her heart hammered in her ears, making it difficult to hear.

"What do you want with me?" was all Schuyler could manage to ask. No polite _hello, my name is…_ She didn't have time to be polite anymore.

"Simply to help you Ms. Van Alen. Or is it Mrs. Force now?" He regarded her once more, "yes, you certainly do seem to need help." Schuyler simply stared at him, waiting for him to go on. She didn't bother prompting him. As it turned out, she didn't need to. "The silver blood venom in your blood will not disappear on its own, Schuyler. It will continue to spread, each cell infecting clean ones, until you will hardly be able to stand." She sank to the floor, as if to prove his point. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been marked by another. The venom is poison in and of itself, but paired with another vampire's venom from the _Caerimonia, _it becomes deadly. It's not the venom itself that kills, but the body's rejection of two separate lifebloods. Essentially, the fight will kill you." So death was on the horizon for Schuyler afterall.

"How do you know I was attacked?" Schuyler asked weakly, as her stupor began to fade and she could sit up again. The man sat cross-legged before her and smiled, features relaxing into a much softer, open face. It wasn't a man after all, but a woman in disguise. Her long chestnut hair fell in waves down her back, and her face gleamed with a new vibrancy. She was certainly very powerful to mask such features, but Schuyler didn't have time to dwell on her own weak attempt to mimic such skill.

"Because I believe I am the very one you were looking for when you were attacked in Paris." She said in her true melodic voice, cat-like eyes sparkling. "I found you lying in the street next to the slain silver blood. By then, there was nothing I could do to help but follow you here in hopes of finding you alone. You are not the only one being hunted." She pulled Schuyler's hands from the floor and rubbed them soothingly. "For two years I have been in hiding, right under the nose of the corrupted Parisian Conclave. When I saw the daughter of Gabrielle searching for me, I knew I had to do something. I could no longer hide and protect myself."

"So you came here and waited for me." Schuyler could feel her eyes widening in realization as the woman's story began to click into place. "Then you must be the Gatekeeper. You must know where the Gate of Alexandria is." Schuyler sat up straighter, suddenly rejuvenated by this great leap in her otherwise empty search.

"I know where it is, but you will not be able to reach it alone." She said as she stroked Schuyler's hands in a very motherly way.

"But why? I have to. I must find it before the Silver Bloods do." Schuyler was not surprised to hear the vindication in her voice. This was her quest, and she would succeed.

"Because only one who has known hell can enter the Gate of Promise, for it holds the promise of redemption, and It can only be destroyed from inside." Schuyler thought of her life to that point, of all the dealings with death and destruction. Yet through it all, Schuyler had never felt she had been at fault. Everything that had happed to her had happened because of evil. She had made mistakes, and had been down the road to the mouth of hell. But had she really _been_ there? Schuyler wasn't sure anymore.

"But I know hell. I've been there." Schuyler insisted, not wanting to let her first real lead end so quickly.

"You were but an innocent lamb led to slaughter. If not for Abbadon, your soul would be lost, and Lucifer would be roaming the Earth, engulfing it in fire. Only the former Generals of the Morningstar's army can enter this Gate made for Death. Only they can destroy it and make it back alive. They know the path that will lead them there, and together they can destroy it." She looked mournfully at Schuyler, long brown hair framing her darkening face. "You, Daughter of Light, must act as a candle for them in the dark of Hell."

"How?" Schuyler demanded, almost afraid to hear the answer. The Gatekeeper smiled at her, letting the silence hang in the air before it answering, seeming to contemplate her words.

"By being joined to Abbadon, you will be able to enter by his side, but only by the power of both Angels of Destruction." Schuyler's heart fell when she heard that last part. There was no way Mimi Force would ever go anywhere with Schuyler was if she were dragging her decapitated body to her grave, or tossing her into Black Fire.

"But Mimi would never agree to work with Jack and I, she's sworn to destroy us both." Schuyler could still remember being hunted by all Mimi's Venators, the weight of a bounty always hanging over her head.

"Azreal will not miss a chance to restore herself to Glory, or the chance to destroy the one who caused her to be cast from her pedestal in heaven. Even without Abbadon, she will not risk the world she worked so hard to control falling into ruin." The woman stood and leveled a hard look at Schuyler, "She is not so selfish as you think."

But Schuyler wasn't sure she believed that.


End file.
